Revolution
Factions # In order to start or even plan to start a revolution, a faction must be formed # This faction must have at least 40% of the nations overall population as members # In order to start a faction, a player must message the host their faction name, its members, and its purpose # Whenever a new member joins, they must notify the host # All information regarding the faction will be kept secret and recorded secret. # Factions may choose to remain secret or be public, if public, they may face persecution from the Government. General Rules # It costs $300 to start a revolution. # A faction must have at least 40% of the population to start a revolution # There will be two sides, the traitors and the loyalists. The traitors are the faction overthrowing the government, and the loyalists are the ones supporting the government. # Once a revolution is declared, all laws of the nation are considered void, the only remaining laws will be international law (No duplicating, no stealing, etc.) with some exceptions. # During a revolution, citizens may kill each other anywhere in the wilderness or in their nation. # During a revolution, citizens may steal or greif in their own nation. # The war will play out unregulated in murder-anarchy. # The following items listed below will be limited period during the time of revolution. If an item is not listed here, please ask the host for clarification. It is most likely allowed. Leader of the Revolt # The leader of the Revolution must represent the traitors and their demands. # The leader of the Revolution must be online the server for 30 minutes every day the server is on during the revolution period. # If the leader is killed by a loyalist, the revolution will end and the loyalists will win. Capturing the Capitol # In order to take over the nation and have a successful revolution, the traitors must keep control of the Capitol building for five hours # They must place their banner in the building and ensure that it is protected for five consecutive hours. # If the server goes off, the time will continue when it goes back online (ex. If on Tuesday they hold for 3 hours they must hold for only 2 more on Wednesday) # If the banner is destroyed, they will have to regain control and start over the five hours. Traitors Winning the War # Law will be restored. # If the traitors win the war and hold the capitol for five consecutive hours, the Government will lose all legal power, and all loyalists will lose citizenship and be kicked out of the nation. # The leader of the Revolution will become leader and must set up a new constitution within 1 week or keep the old constitution. # All towns in the nation will be considered in the control of the new Government. Loyalists Winning the War # Law will be restored. # If the Loyalists a) kill the Revolution Leader OR b) Repel the Revolution for 5 days, they will win the war and suppress the revolution. # The Government will remain in legal power. # The Government will be able to decide whether to kick the traitors out or let them remain as citizens. # Another Revolution may not occur in the nation for one month.